Morshu
Morshu is the second character introduced. He is from the CD-I game Link the Faces of Evil. Movesets Neutral B - Rupees Morshu throws out 8 red rupees that circle around him. The distance the rupees go can be charged by holding B. The longer you charge the attack, the farther they go. This move is the first to use spam prevention. Up to three rupees can be saved. If he runs out of rupees, he can't use the attack. The rupees regenerate over time. . If no rupees are in the counter he will do his infamous "Mmmmmm" line. Origin While rupees have been a staple in the Zelda series since the series started, this attack comes from one of Morshu's two lines in Link: The Faces of Evil "Lamp Oil? Rope? Bombs? You want it? It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough ruppes!". This was converted into Lawl by letting Morshu use the attack "as long as he has enough rupees". Secondly, the kind of rupees he throws are red rupees. Side B - Lamp Oil Morshu spills Lamp Oil on the ground. Once spilled, it becomes slippery. When hit with a fire attack (ex. Fireball, Fire Flower), as it is oil, it will combust. If it's hit with an explosive (ex. Bob-omb, Electrode) it will double the size of the explosion. Origin First appearing in Link: The Faces of Evil, but most known in Twilight Princess. Lamp oil is used to light dark caves for a limited amount of time. However, this move is more towards real oil which is known to be slippery and highly flammable. Up B - Rope Morshu pulls out a rope and uses it as a lasso. Using the control stick can aim to where it's thrown (which can be easily done on a classic controller because of the octagon shape where the control stick is). It can grab opponents, items, and ledges. Origin First appearing in Link: The Faces of Evil, the rope is used to reach high places that cannot be reached normally by jumping (however given the game's bad control, it's hard to jump period). However it could not grab items or enemies, making the attack component more remenesent of the Boomerang than a rope. However the boomerang can't grab ledges. Down B - Bomb Morshu throws a type of bomb there are 6 types of bombs. They can be aimed with the control stick. The types come out of a chance similar to Judge However unlink Judge, which has 1/7 chance of each attack, each bomb has a different chance, as the table below will show. Origin Ever since the start of the Zelda series, bombs have been used to both kill enimies and find hidden doors in walls. The denominators of the chance of each bomb all being 10 may be a reference to both Zelda CD-I games where it takes 10 bombs to blow up a rock. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLxqfmpjB-U Final Smash - Morshu Bomb 8 ropes come out of Morshu to grab opponents. If at least one enemy is in a rope, Morshu pushes a button ona remote and jumps up. A giant nuclear missle falls down with Morshu on top of it. Morshu then says "Bomb, you want it? It's yours my friend!" The missle lands on the ground, KOing everyone who got trapped by the remote. If no one gets trapped in the rope, the ropes go back in and Morshu says "sorry", canceling the final smash. Anyone who isn't trapped in the rope can still take damage. Origin This is the only move NOT to be from Link: The Faces of Evil. It actually comes from this video. Taunts Up: "Mmmmmm!" shoots the bird with both hands Sd: "You want it?" Dn: "It's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough rupees!" Victory Poses Option 1: "Come back when your a little, mmmmmm..., richer! Option 2: "Sorry my friend, I can't give credit." Option 3: Holds the case for Super Smash Bros. Lawl in his right hand, giving it a thumbs up with his left. Text that reads "Morshu Approves" is at the bottom. Lose: Bombs? Moveset Theme Firestone Lake - Link: Faces of Evil Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:Hylian Category:Youtube Poop Category:Video Game Character Category:Sorta-Human Category:Hero Category:All-Around Category:Male Category:Nintendo Category:Adults Category:Zelda CD-i Category:CD-i